MONSTER STALKER
by Cal Kaktus
Summary: Sakura mendapatkan misi dari Tsunade, namun misi ini tidak boleh diketahui orang lain juga tidak boleh membawa senjata ninja. Bagaimana Sakura melaksanakan misi yang mendebarkan ini? Akankah dia berhasil? Chapter 2 update/AU/Adventure-Humor/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by Cal Kaktus**

**(republish dengan sedikit gubahan karakter)**

**.**

**Percayalah, apa yang ada di sini bukan typo. OOC? Maybe yes maybe no. Suka atau tidak, jangan lupakan RnR.**

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura in action**

**.**

**.**

**MONSTER STALKER**

**Dr. Orochimaru, seorang ilmuwan yang bereksperimen membuat suatu virus, dimana virus itu sengaja dibuat untuk menghasilkan Mutan, praktek illegal ini bisa dihentikan namun beberapa generasi berikutnya, Dr. Kabuto Mangkuwanito Tanpobusono, yang notabene generasi ke-7 dokter gila tersebut berhasil menstimulasikan virus itu dengan ekstrak bunga Edelweis, si bunga abadi, sehingga mutan yang dihasilkan tidak bisa mati, hingga suatu hari dia menyuntikkan formula itu pada seorang kanibal bernama Zetsu, seorang yang tinggal di tempat terpencil di bagian Eldorado of Cantona.**

CHAPTER 1

Sakura menutup kembali akun fastbook miliknya dan berbaring. Setelah berkoar-koar di switter, lalu upload selfie terbarunya di kilogram, gadis itu kembali merenungkan nasib. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar miliknya, tepatnya kamar rahasia di balik toilet asrama Kunoichi. Entahlah, dia hanya suka kamar itu. Lalu alis matanya bertaut. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir, jangan percaya dengan jidat lebarnya, karena otak pun ia tak punya.

"Misi Monster Stalker Tsunade sensei, susah. Tapi, tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Aku pasti bisa!" Gumamnya berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang diangkat.

"Masalahnya, bagaimana aku bisa melaksanakan misi ini tanpa senjata ninja sama sekali? Bahkan kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku ikut misi ini aku dinyatakan gagal. No weapon no cry, tapi aku bisa mati cantik di sana, aku frustasi, terjadi konspirasi hati, help me, ah harus update status biar semua orang tahu kalau aku sedang frustasi, eh jangan, nanti sensei mendiskualifikasiku, no way, saya galau luar biasa sodarah sodaraaaaah!" Sakura berguling-guling sambil menjambak rambutnya yang gimbal acak-acakan. Sepertinya dia butuh otak. Benar-benar butuh otak.

"Aha!" Cling. Muncul bohlam 5 watt.

Sakura tiba-tiba bersila sambil melipat tangannya di dada, "Tanya sensei saja!" Teriaknya sambil tersenyum aneh. Aneh? Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan senyuman aneh itu seperti apa. Mungkin seperti senyum tiga setengah jari, yang menampakkan barisan gigi amburadul Sakura, dan tak lupa bekas cabai di taring kiri, iler di sudut kanan. Sempurna.

Sejurus kemudian, Gadis berambut pink itu mengendap-endap ke ruangan Tsunade. Malam yang lumayan sepi dan berangin. Untung saja Sakura sudah minum Nolak Angin, lumayan untuk membablaskan angin yang hendak masuk tubuhnya yang seksi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Omaigat, sensei, aku terkejut loh, beneran ih, sensei nakal suka ngagetin anak orang! Kalau aku kena serangan jantung, sensei mau tanggung jawab? Kalau aku semaput, abang Sasuke enggak bisa kasih nafas buatan ke aku dong. Dia lagi ada misi. Lalu siapa yang bantu menyadarkanku?" Kata Sakura dengan lagak centilnya yang mirip cacing kedinginan.

"Ada apa mengendap-endap seperti itu? Mau jadi maling?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengelus babi kesayangannya. Tidak terlalu menggubris ocehan Sakura.

"Loh, sensei tiada tahu ya kalau saya kan mau manggung di kampung sebelah, itu loh ada yang nikahan, makanya saya pake sepatu boots warna pink, sama baju biduanita saya." Jelas Sakura sambil ngupil.

"Kapan-kapan ajak akika juga dong cintah, gini-gini akika jago dangdutan juga loh. Sakitnya tuh disini, disini, disini." Kata Tsunade sambil terus meladeni Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang misi. Beberapa jam berlalu, mereka berdua asyik goyang dumang, take a selfie with tongkat sakti, dan Sakura pun akhirnya teringat akan misinya untuk bertemu guru seksinya tersebut.

"Shoushou, saya mau tanya tentang misi." Sakura sedikit berbisik.

"Boleh."

"Ehm, misinya hanya itu?"

Tsunade pun mengangguk, "iya, hanya itu."

"OKE!" Sakura berteriak dan membuat bumi bergetar, "itu pertanyaan saya sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura menyalami gurunya yang terheran-heran lalu berlari menuju toilet.

Dalam langkah kaki yang cepat gadis itu memantapkan hati, "Jangankan misi ini, hati abang Sasuke pun bisa aku dapatkan dengan cepat. Huwahahahaha!"

Dan jangkrik pun berhenti bernyanyi.

Pagi yang cerah, mentari yang luar biasa panas menyerbu tanah Konoha dan mulai mengusik makhluk-makhluk yang masih mendengkur. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Hmm, panci buat helm, cek, tali puser, cek, hah?! Kok tali puser sih, tali raffia pink, cek, batu bata, kerikil, batu akik, batu ginjal, cek, cemilan serta toplesnya, cek, peta, cek, minuman, cek, dan ini dia, yang tidak boleh ketinggalan, gadget. Jaman gini pergi enggak bawa gadget, kamseupay." Sakura mengecek barang bawaannya dan memasukkan satu persatu ke dalam ransel pink.

"Trus, peta untuk apa kalau GPS sudah ada? Ah tak apalah, buat jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu sinyal di sana jelek. Kan kampungan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya bertarung beibeh." Mata Sakura berbinar-binar bagaikan api yang berkobar-kobar. Nafasnya memburu dan kekuatannya sudah terisi penuh. Kalau di gambarkan, Sakura yang jadi mirip Rock Lee ini berdiri dengan kaki kanan di atas batu pinggir tebing, trus pakai sarung yang diiket di leher, berkibar-kibar ditiup angin, trus ada ombak yang menampar pinggir tebing. So dramatic. Lalu, diam-diam Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihat koridor asrama yang masih lengang.

"Tadaaaaa, sebelum berangkat misi wajib update status dulu." Sekejap dikeluarkannya hape dengan inisial SONIA. Lalu jempolnya memukul-mukul layarnya dengan cepat.

"Selesai, dan aku harus segera ke ruang rahasia asrama untuk bertemu Tsunade sensei." Kata gadis pink itu sambil terus berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan sambil mengendap-endap lagi. Stop, musik berganti jadi musik warkop yang edisi ada polisi-polisinya, itu loh musik yang…entahlah. Bayangkan sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berada di sebuah ruangan bersama sensei tercintanya. Ruangan yang bertuliskan TSUNADE'S SECRET itu tertutup tanpa jendela dan hanya ada sebuah pintu masuk. Ruangan itu berukuran 5x5 meter.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengelus babi miliknya.

"Siap." Jawab Sakura mantab. Wanita setengah abad yang masih terlihat muda karena jamu gendong itu lalu bergumam membacakan sebuah mantra. Backsound pun berubah jeng jeng jeng. Kini di depan Sakura terdapat kabut berwarna merah bercampur biru, berbentuk bulat lonjong dan pipih, mungkin itu yang dikatakan Tsunade, sebuah portal yang berasal dari elemen api dan udara.

"Masuklah, dan jangan sia-siakan waktumu yang hanya sebentar." Nasihat wanita itu membuat mata Sakura berbinar takjub.

"Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara, bukan tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya, houwoo."

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!"

Duagh! Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Tsunade menendang bokong Sakura hingga akhirnya gadis itu meloncat indah masuk ke dalam portal.

"Uhuk, portal buatan sensei mirip asap pembakaran sampah. Tahu gitu pake masker." Gerutu Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya karena pandangannya tertutup asap portal.

"Eh, ini?" Mata gadis itu melotot, mulutnya menganga, nafasnya berhenti. Mati.

Tidak jadi mati. Pembaca kecewa. Gadis itu masih menganga tak berkedip. Walaupun pandangan matanya terhalang belek separuh, tak mampu menepis keterkejutan dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Gila mameeen! Jadi ini yang namanya Eldorado of Cantona. Pantas saja semua sensei melarang bocah-bocah datang ke tempat ini, karena tempat ini benar-benar spektakuler. Luar biasa menakjubkan. Apanya yang menakutkan, ini namanya surga dunia!" Mulut Sakura tak henti-hentinya bergumam tentang keindahan tempat sakral itu. Terlihat dalam manik matanya, pantulan air terjun besar yang dikelilingi tumbuhan hijau yang cantik, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, serta hewan-hewan yang imut dan lucu.

"Ada air terjun, mandi ah." Tanpa diduga, gadis bertubuh papan itu melayang bagaikan bidadari turun dari kahyangan menuju sungai jernih di bawah kucuran air terjun.

Byuuuurr!

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

**~TBC~**

Note :

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Sakura?

Ada di chapter berikutnya.

Silakan tunggu yaa.

Terima kasih untuk RnR dan silent reader.

Big thanks to Zeedezly, Lhylia Kiryu, Sjxjs, Suket Alang Alang, Caesarpuspita, Miss M, Mantika Mochi, Ikalutfi97, and LittleGuri,.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apapun bahasa yang digunakan, tokoh karakter, hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**Semoga anda suka dan Naruto tetap milik Masashi Sensei.**

**Jangan lupa untuk kritik dan saran.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Selamat Membaca**

Monster Stalker CHAPTER 2

"Huwaaaaaaa, banjiiiiiiiirrrr!" teriak Sakura.

"Bangun neng, sudah pagi." Terdengar sebuah suara. Sakura merem melek saat sudah setengah bangun.

"Hah? Aku dimana? Ini apa? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Oh, tidak. Aku aku aku, dan siapa kamu?" runtutan pertanyaan Sakura terdengar lagi.

"Selamat datang di Eldorado of Cantona." Kata -perempuan, eh laki-laki, eh, tidak- makhluk berjenis kelamin hemaprodit itu sambil membantu membangunkan Sakura yang pingsan akibat masuk portal.

"Boy? Omaigat, Boy kamu kenapa jadi bantet begini?" Sakura bergidik saat melihat makhluk kecil berkain kafan buluk warna hijau di sampingnya.

"Bay Boy apaan! Perkenalkan, saya adalah tour guide di tempat ini, nama saya Lee poci. Namaste." Kata makhluk itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang hanya 8 biji. Tingginya hanya sepinggang Sakura.

"Tunggu, jadi tadi adalah mimpiku, juga bukan Boy, hmm, bahaya, bisa-bisa aku terkena halusinasi. Tidak mungkin ada tour guide di tempat aneh ini." Sakura kembali memandang sekelilingnya, tempat yang mengerikan. Berbeda jauh dari mimpinya. Lalu Sakura memandang makhluk aneh di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih untuk membangunkanku, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil panci miliknya.

Klotak!

"Aduh bok, kenapa kepala eyke digetok sih. Eyke kan cuma mau bantu you. Rempong deh!" Cibir makhluk berbentuk permen raksasa yang mencoba meraih kepala dengan tangan yang terikat.

"Pergilah kau makhluk jelek!" Usir Sakura.

"Eh dada rata, emangnya gue aja yang jelek, Situ oke?!" Makhluk yang berukuran kerdil itu langsung meloncat-loncat indah meninggalkan Sakura. Yeah, walau kadang tuh pocong gosok-gosokin pantatnya yang gatal di pohon.

"Dada rata? Shannaaaarrrooooo!"

Gedebuk!

"Emaaaaaaaak sakiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Sekali lagi Poci mendapatkan pukulan khas dari Sakura tepat di bokongnya. Dan Poci langsung melarikan diri.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Poci!" Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ala miss Unipres.

"Aduh, jatuh lagi deh eykeh." Gumam Lee poci saat loncatannya gagal dan jatuh dengan indah. Tubuhnya menggeliat seperti ulat, berusaha untuk berdiri, namun nihil, kakinya terikat. Makhluk yang malang. Tanpa menggubris si kerdil hijau tadi, Sakura kembali mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku harus lebih berhati-hati." Sakura terus melangkah menuju labirin Daidalos. Tangannya mengambil peta, dan matanya awas terhadap kedatangan makhluk yang tak terduga.

"Aih, tak ada sinyal, apa pula nih?!" Gerutu Sakura, gadget miliknya tak berfungsi sama sekali.

"Labirin Daidalos berada di samping rumah Daidalos. Kalau tidak ketemu, berarti harus tanya ke RT setempat. Oke." Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti dan melipat kembali peta lalu memasukkannya ke kantung ajaib yang dirampasnya dari Doraemon.

Gadis pink itu mulai berjalan. Melewati hutan lebat, tumbuhan-tumbuhan purba nan langka. Ia tidak tahu mana yang berbahaya dan tidak.

"AUWOOOOOOOO!"

"Hah, apa itu?" Sakura terperanjat dan berhenti lalu melihat ke atas. Sepi.

"AUWOUWOUWOUWOOOO!"

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lantang.

Syuuuut, makhluk aneh pun muncul, "My name is Tarzapiderman." Makhluk itu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Gadis itu memandang makhluk yang mengenakan kostum spiderman yang sobek-sobek, namun dengan rambut gondrong ala Tarzan.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hah?!"

"Hey, kau wanita, sedang apa berada di hutan milikku?" tanya makhluk itu kepedean.

"Gini ya, guweh mau ngapain, itu urusan guweh, eloh gelantungan aja sesuka hati eloh, okeh?"

"Okeh pinky girl, tapi sebelum itu engkau wajib bertarung melawan diriku dulu." Sahut Tarzapiderman.

Sakura menggeleng, "Masbro, guwe gag ada waktu buet ngeladenin elo, sorry, guwe sibuk. Lagipula guwe sudah punya pacar."

"Ente pikir ane naksir? Iyeeuh, amit-amit, pokoknya lawan dulu. Jika kau menang, kau boleh kelayapan di mari." Cerocos Tarzapiderman.

Sakura melotot marah, "Trus kalo guwe kalah, itu salah guwe, salah bokap guwe, salah nyokap guwe, salah sodara guwe, getoh?"

"Banyak ngemeng, rasakan ini. AUWOOOOO!" makhluk yang mengaku Tarzapiderman itu kembali berteriak. Sakura pun dengan sigap merogoh kantung ajaibnya dan melemparkan sesuatu.

"Makan neh!" serunya.

"Hap! Hmm, enak nih. Apaan sih?" tanya makhluk itu sambil mengunyah sesuatu yang tertangkap mulutnya.

"Itu adalah Pisang Sonais. Enak kan?" Sakura tersenyum menang.

"Kok cuma satu?" protes Tarzapiderman.

"Ente mau? Nih, ane kasih duit, ente beli sendiri noh di warung Ngatiyem."

"Sip, tengkyu yak. Wasalam." Kata Tarzapiderman sambil menggelayut manja di pepohonan menuju warung Ngatiyem.

"Ckckck, makhluk yang tak berkelas, menghabiskan waktuku saja." Sakura lalu meneruskan perjalanannya menuju labirin Daidalos. Di dalam perjalanannya yang melelahkan, Sakura harus beristirahat sebentar. Kadang dia tidak melupakan untuk selfie sejenak, upload, membuat status di sosmed dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu di playlist mp3 miliknya.

Namun kesenangan itu berubah saat negara api menyerang. Udara menjadi panas. Sakura pun berhenti untuk istirahat.

"Permisi, nak." Sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh, "ya?"

"Mohon sedekahnya." Seseorang dalam wujud nenek tua menengadahkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Nenek, maaf, uang saya sudah diambil sama Tarzapiderman buat beli Pisang Sonais. Maafkan saya nenek." Jelas Sakura sedih.

"Sedikit saja." Kata nenek itu lagi.

"Aduh nek, uang saya habis, bener deh, suwer tekewer-kewer."

"DASAR MANUSIA PELIT! Tahukah kamu Azab Tuhan menantimu besok karena tidak memberikan sedekah pada nenek tua renta sepertiku, akan kukutuk kamu jadi batu!"

"Stop nek! Saya bukan malin kundang, please, jangan sampe nenek salah kutuk. Kalau nenek salah kutuk, nanti saya tuntut nenek di pengadilan loh. Nenek mau? Pasti gag mau kan ya. Gini aja deh nek, nenek saya kasih batu akik. Ini dijual di apotek, pasti laku nek. Ntar uangnya buat nenek."

"Deal." Kata Nenek itu sambil menerima beberapa batu akik pemberian Sakura. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, nenek tersebut menghilang.

"Nenek yang aneh. Sekarang aku lanjutkan perjalanan lagi." Sakura pun akhirnya berjalan menuju labirin Daidalos. Gadis itu pun mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra. Kemudian bertemu seekor kera yang terpuruk terpenjara dalam gua di gunung tinggi sunyi tempat hukuman para dewa, yang suka bertindak sesuka hati loncat kesana kesini hiraukan semua masalah di muka bumi ini.

Juga sempat membantu Hachi untuk mencari ibunya, walaupun diserang lebah-lebah, akhirnya Sakura sampai di atas bukit nan jauh, tempat Teletubbies bermain-main.

"Wah, jadi ini labirinnya. Masuk ah…" Sakura pun memasuki labirin yang lumayan besar. Gadis musim semi itu sempat bingung, dan akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan tali raffia miliknya agar tidak tersesat.

"Aku harus menemukan tanaman Wolfsbane, tanaman yang terkena air liur Cerberus. Mudah-mudahan dengan raffia ini, aku bisa kembali dengan selamat. Selamat? Aku kan sendiri, kenapa harus ada mas selamat? Aku mulai aneh." Sakura pun menyusuri kolom-kolom labirin yang cukup gelap.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Sakura menepuk dahinya, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa juga pake rentengin raffia kalau ada penunjuk jalannya." Sakura menatap beberapa penunjuk jalan yang terbuat dari sepotong papan yang bertuliskan 'LEWAT SINI GAN'.

Singkat kata, ia berhasil menemukan Wolfsbane dan mencabutnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam toples cemilannya yang kosong.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak boleh pulang!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Minotaur?" tanya Sakura saat matanya mendapati seekor Minotaur gagah perkasa.

"Eh kok tahu?" tanya Minotaur itu malu-malu.

"Itu ada nametag di jidat lo." Kata Sakura datar.

"Aaaargh, kau sudah mencabut tanaman yang kujaga selama beribu-ribu tahun. Tidak bisa kumaafkan!" Minotaur tak menggubris nametag miliknya dan mulai menantang Sakura untuk berduel karena tanaman miliknya dicabut.

"Jyah, ribuan tahun, gaya lo, wong kemaren gue lihat elo beli tanaman ini di pasar kembang kan. Hayo ngaku."

"Cih, lancang sekali kau gadis kecil." Sahut Minotaur ganas.

"Trus kalo gue lancang, elo mau marah, mau mukul gue, trus mau makan gue, gitu? Basi lo."

Minotaur pun mengepal tangannya hendak memukul Sakura, "Kau membuatku marah!"

"Eciye, yang marah, pms ya bang?" ejek Sakura sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Rasakan kekuatanku." Makhluk itu pun berlari kencang dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sakura.

"Ih, males deh, kayak anak kecil aja berantemnya, kerenan dikit napa?"

Minotaur berhenti berlari dan menatap Sakura," Harusnya takut dong."

"Cape deh, ngapain juga gue takut ngelawan Minotaur mini kayak lo. Loe sama kelingking gue aja gedean kelingking gue. Udah sana pulang, dicariin emak lo noh." Sakura berjongkok dan memegang kepala Minotaur dengan telunjuknya.

"Kasih permen dong." Rengek Minotaur.

"Permen?" tanya Sakura.

Minotaur mengangguk kencang, "Iye."

"Yaudin, ini permen pisang. Lo suka kan?"

"Tengkyu yak." Sahut Minotaur sambil pulang ke rumahnya.

"Masama." Sahut Sakura. Dan akhirnya Sakura kembali menyusuri jalan menuju portal. Dalam hatinya dia riang gembira menemukan tanaman itu.

"Jangan senang dulu anak muda."

~~~TBC~~~


End file.
